1. Field of the Invention
Motorcycle Back Rest Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been common practice to mount a back rest in a fixed position adjacent the rearward portion of an elongate longitudinally extending seat on a motorcycle. Such a seat may be used only by a passenger and not the rider who is guiding and operating the motorcycle.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a back rest assembly that may be removably mounted on a motorcycle and is so longitudinally and angularly adjustable relative to the elongate seat thereon that the assembly may be disposed for use by either a rider alone or a passenger seated rearwardly of the rider, and thus overcome operational deficiencies of prior art motorcycle back rests.